Making Friends
by Rainpath-1252
Summary: It's hard to make friends, especially when you have been locked inside most of your life and have super strength. Finny gets the chance to actually meet people his age. The obvious question: Will they be his friends, or look down upon him as a freak? Well... only time will tell
1. Chapter 1

**Hiza!1 I am back with this new short story!1 Anyways, this is about Finny cause who doesn't love Finny? This whole story will be about him trying to really make friends at a new school. And this first chapter, think of it as a prologue because it is short and not too descriptive. The next chapter is longer and more in Finny's POV. I just wanted to really get ya guys started on the story.**

**Note: First, I am actually going make One-shots for those who give me suggestions. If you give me an idea, I will dedicate it to you, or someone else if you please. The stories can be from any anime, if I have seen them. If I have not, I will PM you and try to watch it as fast as I can or you could just give me a new idea. **

**Double Note: I will not be posting my Hetalia fic on this site because of how... sensitive people could be nowadays and I don't want to hurts others feelings. If you wish to read it, please PM me and I will send you it, with some warnings. If you want to continue reading it, PM me saying you want me to continue sending you chapters. I understand if you don't want to read it or don't want to continue. Only a couple of readers I will send it to, and if they like it and more people want to read it, I will send it to more and more. Already one spot has filled up, and I will except three or four more to read it before I send it to more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Black Butler**

**Triple Note: R.R.E. :)**

* * *

The doors opened hesitantly as a blonde head poked into the mansion. Teal eyes were wide, laced with fear. Two consecutive sounds reached his ears, a loose piece of hair falling into his eyes. The first was a large crash coming from the dining room, the other: a large boom as Finny could basically see smoke rise from the kitchen. Finny gulped; maybe he shouldn't say anything about what happened outside.

Two figures ran out into the main hall. One a male, his blonde hair styled in an afro with smoke dotting it. His chef's outfit was stained with smoke as he crossed his arms and grumbled. The other a female, her large glasses cracked in the middle. Her hands tightly clenched her maids dress as she nervously looked around.

Stepping into the mansion, Finny closed the door and joined his two workers. His straw hat slipped to the side and Finny hastily moved it back to its original position behind his neck. "We are in trouble again," he mumbled as he stepped in front of the maid and chef.

Bard grumbled something incoherent, taking a smoke out of his pocket and immediately lighting it. Mey-rin shook and replied, "Mr. Sebastian is going to be really mad at us, yes he is!"

The owner of the mansion walked into the main foyer, his cane tapping on the ground as he observed his three servants. His blue hair glistened under the lights as he looked at them with one eye, his right covered in a pure black eye patch. He was dressed in a dark blue suit, his black shoes sporting little heels on them to make him appear taller.

Ciel Phantomhive, the twelve year-old owner of Funtom Company. He stared at his three servants with a glare. "Should I even ask?" He questioned with a sigh. Finny smiled sheepishly and rubbed his arm with his hand. Bard grumbled once again, his arms crossed as he closed his eyes and looked away. Mey-rin squeaked and immediately blushed.

"I would not, My Lord," a tall pale man entered the scene. His tail coat suit was wrinkle free, his red eyes surrounded by two pieces of raven black hair. His hands were behind his back as he walked over to Ciel. "These three, once again, messed up."

Tears appeared in the corner of Finny's eyes and he jumped forward, latching onto Sebastian Michaelis's, the head butler, arm. "Wah! I am so sorry, Mr. Sebastian! I accidentally poisoned the trees with weed killer."

Mey-rin followed Finny's lead and hopped up, grabbing Sebastian's other arm and blushing more profusely and she cried, "And… and I didn't mean to break the dishes. They fell out of my arms, yes they did."

Only Bard didn't say anything, but one glare from Sebastian and the cook immediately confessed, "And I blew up the kitchen. I figured I could use my flamethrower to speed up the process of cooking the meat." Master and Butler said not a word. Sebastian looked at Ciel, looking as if they were having a mental conversation.

"Sebastian, fix this," Ciel ordered, turning on his heels and walking away.

Sebastian bowed, shaking Mey-rin and Finny off of him so he could lift his hand to his heart and say, "Yes Bochaan."

The moment Ciel was out of the room, Sebastian turned on the three servants with a glare. "Mey-rin, go and sweep the broken plates immediately, Bard, go fix the kitchen. Finny… come with me."

Mey-rin and Bard saluted Sebastian and rushed off. Finny stayed right in his spot with a tilt in his head. Sebastian turned around and left the main foyer. Finny hesitated, but knew he must follow, so he ran after Sebastian. He gulped nervously, his hands shaking. Finny was worried. Was he getting fired for killing the trees? He didn't mean to, it was all and accident. He could only hope he wasn't getting into trouble.

They two walked through the mansion to Ciel's office. Sebastian knocked three times on the door. After waiting for a quick second for an answer, Sebastian and Finny entered the office. Ciel was sitting behind his large desk, picking up some papers and reading them. His chin was in his hand as he lazily read the information. Sebastian stepped back so Finny was ahead of him.

"Sebastian is schooling you every day for two hours. I would let him continue to teach you, but because of… recent events… Sebastian is no longer able to teach you."

"Why?" Finny asked softly, looking at his feet.

Ciel looked up from the papers and glared at Finny. "That is none of your business, only Sebastian and I may know about it." Finny nodded and rocked on his feet. "Sebastian has more information on your schooling."

Finny looked up confused. "I will still be taught."

Ciel rolled his eyes. Finny was confused; he said that Sebastian could no longer teach him. How was he going to learn if Mr. Sebastian was too busy? "Of course. You will be going to a school."

"Where?" He asked. Finny couldn't help but smile, he was actually excited to go to an actual school and be taught. He could actually make friends with people around his age! Not like he wasn't best friends with the people in the mansion, but they were like family to him, and not really close to his age. At an actual school, he would meet people that are actually his age.

"A high school called Ouran Academy," Ciel lazily replied, flicking his wrist.

Finny froze. An academy? Was his master sending him to a rich private school? The master was wasting his money to make sure Finny received a good education. Finny smiled, his lips pulled up half way across his face. He was so tempted to run and wrap his arms around Ciel to give him a big hug. But he forced himself not too, knowing that his master hated physical contact.

Sebastian spoke, entering the conversation, "You are starting next week. At the moment, we will go and get you fitted for a uniform." Uniform? Finny felt his face pale. Put, if he was put in a uniform, he couldn't wear his hat, and then everybody would see the numbers tattooed to the back of his neck.

The butler must have sensed his discomfort. "Do not worry Finny; I will make sure that it isn't seen."

"Thank you, Mr. Sebastian," Finny mumbled and followed Sebastian out of the masters office. Though he was worried about the outfit, Finny couldn't help but be excited. His nerves were all jittery. He just couldn't believe he was going to an actual school. Finny just couldn't wait to make friends with other teenagers his age!

* * *

**Yes I know, not my best work but I PROMISE it will get better!1 So tell me in reviews or PM me about one-shots or even my Hetalia story. Remember, only a couple can read it at first. Byez byez!1 Rainpath out!1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiza! I am back with another chapter of Making Friends. 'Rubs back of neck' So I accidentally forgot to tell you a couple of facts about this story so... first, it is set in England in present time. So Ciel is a human and all the things that happen in Black Butler happen, just in our time. So Ouran Academy is in England and has a lot of diversity in the school. That's it!1 Also, thank you to those who review!1 I appreciate it with this short story. More people who review, I might just make it longer than five chapters 'winks'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Black Butler**

**Note: Just remember, I am taking one-shot ideas for all of you**

**Double note (Most important note): R.R.E!1**

* * *

Finny gulped as he looked up with wide eyes at the pink school. The sun shone down on him as he nervously pushed the collar higher up on his neck. His fingers trembled as he clutched onto the leather bag. His black pants felt like they constricted his legs, his blue suit too tight around his chest. Giggles reached his ears and Finny looked to the side, seeing a small bunch of girls dressed in banana yellow dresses, a small red bow tie around their necks. They were in a tight circle, smiles on their faces as they laughed at something Finny did not hear. Other guys, wearing the same thing as Finny, walked past, their chins held high as they talked about their days.

The whole school looked so intimidating to Finny. He was still so speechless that his master was so kind to send him not just to any school, but a rich private school. A hand reached his shoulder and Finny looked over his shoulder to see Sebastian standing behind him, a smile on his pale face. Sebastian was the one to drive Finny here, and will be the one to pick him up when school was over. "Do not worry," he said to Finny, "The Young Master wishes for you to have a good time."

Beaming, Finny felt his hands stop shaking. His master believed in him. Oh, Finny had such a kind master! "I must be going now. I will be right here when the school is over." Sebastian didn't even wait for a goodbye as he took off in the limo. Finny was left standing there, alone and confused. No one was there to guide him as Finny slowly started to walk through the garden. He happily let the wind bite at his face, he just loved being outside. It was so calming and relaxing, feeling the sun shine brightly on your face, the wind nip at your skin. It was much better than being confined in a small dark room, making it feel as though the walls were closing in on him.

Other students brushed past him, some even bumping into his shoulders. Finny whined, his chin nearing his chest with his eyes large and round. The bag on his shoulder felt heavy, pulling him down. He fell down though, onto the ground, when another student bumped into him. Some of his books cascaded out of his bag and hit the tile floor. Loose papers flew around the hall, landing softly on the ground. Finny rubbed his head with a groan as he looked at the person who ran into him.

It was a skinny boy, with short brown hair and matching large eyes. His face was thin, sort of feminine like. The boy copied Finny's movements, rubbing his head softly. Finny looked at the boy, guilt etched out on his face as he swiftly stood up. A cry escaped his lips as he looked at the boy, "I am so sorry, I didn't see you there, and I am lost and I am so sorry!"

The boy looked up at Finny, standing up slowly. "Uh, it's okay, it's my fault truthfully." Finny shook his head, picked up all the items off of the ground and stuffing them back into the bag.

"No, it's my fault. I should've watched where I was going." Mr. Sebastian always told him to be courteous, even if it meant taking the blame sometimes. The mystery boy picked the last of the things off the ground, handing it to Finny with a smile.

He tiled his head as Finny placed the books back in his bag. "So you're new here?"

Finny laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head as he mind drifted over to the numbers on his neck. "Yeah, I'm in class 1A." The boy's head perked up higher when he heard that.

"Really, same with me! My name's Haruhi," the newly named Haruhi introduced himself.

"Finnian, but call me Finny," Finny chirped back, grabbing the hand that Haruhi held out to shake it. After letting go, Haruhi gestured for Finny to follow, and he did so, sticking close to the boy as they traveled through the halls. Random students stared at him, looking at the blonde with questioning gazes as Finny stayed right on Haruhi's heels.

Haruhi knew his way around, because very soon, Finny entered the class he was supposed to be in. Students filled the desks, some on top of the desks talking to friends. Near the middle of the class, two identical red-heads waved as Haruhi entered the classroom right before Finny. Finny's new acquaintance headed to that area, Finny hesitantly followed after him.

"Hey Haruhi," the one with his hair parted to the right said.

The other said something right after him, as if finished the sentence for his brother, "Who's this?"

Haruhi stepped to the side a little, to let Finny introduce himself. He gulped, sweat forming on the back of his neck. "Hi… I'm Finny." The twins looked at each other with a frown. Did he make them mad or something? Finny has never met these two twins, and they were frowning? What did he do that was wrong?

But the corner of their lips turned upwards, as high as they could go. "He's Kaoru," one of the twins introduced his brother for him.

Turns out, it was mutual as Kaoru returned the favor, "And he's Hikaru." Finny just stared at them, unsure of what he was supposed to do next. He was never going to remember who was who; these two were just way too identical for him.

Their small conversation was interrupted as the teacher walked into the class, ordering for all of the students to take a seat. Finny was left standing there, his face turning as red as a tomato as the other students stared at him. Finny found a seat though, near the front of the classroom. He took the seat after the teacher had Finny introduce himself to everyone.

He stared intently at the bored as the teacher got right into business, righting on the chalkboard. This felt just like when Mr. Sebastian was teaching him. The butler would write on this one bored and Finny would copy exactly what Mr. Sebastian put on the bored. This was exactly the same thing; instead he was surrounded by other kids doing the same action as him.

Finny smiled slightly as class continued on in silence.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Leaving the classroom, Finny followed the crowd filled with his classmates into the crowd. They were heading to lunch, and Finny had to admit, he was starving. He didn't get the luxury of having an occasional snack or two before lunch like he did back at the mansion. A loud growl echoed from his stomach and Finny quickly wrapped a hand around his stomach.

"Someone's hungry," Haruhi laughed as he caught up to the blonde. Finny looked at him with surprise that Haruhi still wanted to talk to him. "Hey, you should sit with me!"

Finny smiled even wider. "Sure." Finny slowed his pace down a bit, so he was walking behind Haruhi. He followed the brunette, maneuvering through the hallways expertly, dodging every person in the school. When Finny entered the cafeteria, laughter and giggles hit his ears. The large cafeteria was full, nearly every seat taken up.

"Come on," Haruhi said, continuing to lead the way. Finny felt a little intimidated, his mind wandering to the subject of the back of his neck. A wave of intimidation entered Finny's body as the two found their way to a table Hikaru and Kaoru already claimed.

"Look, it's our new," maybe Hikaru said.

"'friend'," Kaoru said right after word with a large smile. Haruhi rolled his eyes and took the seat across from one of the twins, Finny occupying the other. Taking out his lunch, Finny looked at the leftovers that Sebastian gave him from the young master's dinner last night. Mr. Sebastian's leftovers were always amazing, tasting like they were freshly made. The lunch: perfectly cooked chicken with some sort of noodles and a handmade sauce.

Haruhi took out his own lunch, just a small sandwich and a bottle of water. The twins bought some food from the cafeteria, and for being a school, actually looked good. All four of them dug in, just making small chitchat. "Is it only you three?" Finny asked after swallowing some food. He was ordered to always have good manners in school.

Haruhi shook his head, answering the question, "No, we have four other friends; they are just older than us and have class at the moment."

"Maybe you could meet them one day," Hikaru or Kaoru suggested. Finny looked at the two, trying to decipher a difference, yet finding none. They were identical, taking the term "identical twins" to a whole new level. They looked more like clones than anything else.

"That would be fun," Finny agreed. "But I can't tonight; I have to go straight home."

"Why?" The other twin asked.

He really didn't know why. Most likely because, though he was at school, he still had a job to do back at the mansion, and that was fixing up the garden and taking care of it. Hopefully he wouldn't mess up today. "I'm just busy." Finny gulped, he rarely lies to anybody, and he just did so to a new friend.

The twins nodded and continued eating. Finny couldn't help but sigh, relieved that they didn't pick up the tiny lie. Haruhi was also satisfied and went back to his simple sandwich. After asking earlier the reason, Finny was told that Haruhi was at the school on a scholarship and she wasn't one of the richest in the world. Lunch quickly ended for Finny, he wanted it to be longer. He wanted to continue talking to Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi, feeling as though he barely knew anything about them. Finny didn't even know what they did after school as he didn't have time to ask that question. Who knows, he can find out tomorrow, couldn't he?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Yawning, Finny placed his straw hat on his head. He was back in his normal clothes, standing outside in the middle of the Phantomhive garden. The sun was hot, the wind though felt very nice on Finny's skin. Oh how he just loved being outside. The garden he worked in was perfectly new, Mr. Sebastian fixing it when Finny was at school. Finny was determined not to mess up this time.

Just about to start watering the plants, Mey-rin and Bard, his close older friends, walked up to him with large smiles. "How was school Finny," Bard asked, pulling out the cigarette from his mouth so he could blow smoke into the air. Mey-rin nodded her head in agreement.

"I like it a lot! It was so much fun!" Finny exclaimed happily. "I got to meet new people and make friends!"

"You had a good time, yes you did," Mey-rin pointed out the obvious, but Finny didn't care. He was just so ecstatic. Every day, he would go to school, come back to the mansion, work on the yard, and then go inside and work on homework real quick, occasionally asking Mr. Sebastian for some help. That was what his daily schedule was going to be from now on, excluding weekends when he had no school and would be in the yard most of the day.

"Seems like our little buddy made a lot of new friends," Bard laughed, sticking the cigar back into his mouth. "So Finny, meet any girls that you like yet?" Finny sputtered and immediately his face turned red.

"No… no," he stammered, "Not yet. The only friends I made were these two twins and this one boy." Bard grinned widely and wrapped an arm around the shoulder of the smaller one.

"One of the twins a hot girl?" He continued to question.

"They were both guys…" Finny let the sentence trailed off, and immediately, Bard took his arm off of Finny. The three servants continued to chat for a bit longer, that was, until a shadow appeared over them.

Finny gulped and looked up with wide eyes, to see Sebastian leaning over them with a smile, his red eyes closed. After opening his eyes, Sebastian spoke, "If you have time to be standing around talking, you have time to work." He said it sweetly which sent shivers running down Finny's spine. Usually, the tall butler would yell at them to get to work. Preferably, Finny would rather have yelling than Sebastian ever telling them nicely to get back to work, it just wasn't normal for the butler.

The three stood there, staring in surprise. It probably got onto Sebastian's nerves because the next thing Finny knew, the butler was back to yelling at them to get to work.

Mey-rin, Bard and Finny all screamed in complete unison, their faces pale with fear, "Yes, Mr. Sebastian!" They have never run that fast to get back to their jobs ever in their life's before.

* * *

**Daww, I just love the servants. They are so funny, and cute and just awesome. I hope you guys enjoyed this wonderful chapter. We were introduced to two of the Host Club memebers!1 Review if ya want to!1 Byez byez, Rainpath out!1**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I know. I was supposed to put this up last night. But I have a good excuse. I was really depressed last night because ever since I joined karate when I was seven, I never missed a karate tournament. Well, I missed my first one ever today because of my knee problem. I have a huge knee problem where I can barely even walk because I am in so much pain. And my dad didn't want to drive three hours to get to the tournament just for me to sit around and watch. So I was sad last night and today too. **

**Anyways, I don't want to depress you. I have decided to make this story longer than five chapters. Why? Because I won't be able to finish it in five. So yay!1 Also, thanks to all of those who reviewed. I am glad you all like this story!1**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Ouran High School Host Club or Black Butler. If I did I would be making a Black Butler musical in English. **

**Note: R.R.E. **

* * *

"Hey Finny, what's up?" Haruhi asked as Finny took his seat in front of the twins. Yawning, he placed his bag on the ground and turned around in the chair.

"Nothing other than another great day at school," Finny replied with a smile as the twins stared at him with shock. "What? Was it something I said?"

"Yes," one of the twins started.

"Yes it was," the other finished off the sentence. If Finny had to make a guess, Hikaru spoke first and Kaoru spoke second, but he was probably wrong. Those two just looked too much alike. Haruhi groaned and shook his head, taking a seat next to Finny and fishing out a notebook.

After placing his notebook on the table, and now digging for a pen or pencil, Haruhi looked at Finny with sympathetic eyes. "Don't listen to those two. School isn't bad at all. I too enjoy being here." Finny nodded his head after having slight hesitation. "So how what did you do after you got back home from your first day of school?"

Finny beamed at Haruhi as the boy sat up straight, stopping his freshly pulled out pencil from rolling off of the table. "After school I got to go back to work."

"Work? Why would you ever want to work after school?" Maybe Hikaru asked, his nose cringing in disgust at the thought.

"I thought we weren't allowed to work? I thought Ouran didn't allow that," Kaoru, most likely him because his brother just finished talking, pointed out. His head tilted in confusion as he tried to think about how Finny could work and go to Ouran at the same time.

Haruhi nodded his head in agreement, his large brown eyes narrowing. "Yeah, I wanted to work and I heard it wasn't allowed," Haruhi gave an example. Finny just looked at them in confusion. Mr. Sebastian told him he was allowed to work. But then he nodded his head in understanding. Mr. Sebastian must have talked with the principal of this school to allow an exception.

"I got permission," Finny replied with a small smile. He quickly took out his homework from his bag along with a red pen, setting them on his desk so he could immediately check his homework for when the teacher put the answers on the board.

"What do you do?" Haruhi asked, gazing at Finny with interest. His eyes were gleaming at the prospect of learning more about Finny.

"I'm a gardener," Finny replied with a proud smile. "I love being out in the sun. I hate being stuck in dark places, which is why I am a gardener!" He was very proud of being a gardener for his young master. He loved the outside, hearing the birds tweet all around him, smelling the beautiful roses in the garden, smelling the fresh scent of cut grass whenever he mowed. Everything outside called his nerves. Even storms did too, though he was stuck inside those days. He still loved it when rain pounded against the roof and he could stare out the windows and watch as tiny raindrops raced down the window.

"Who do you work for?" Haruhi questioned. Wow, someone was actually really interested in his job! Finny was really surprised at how much Haruhi wanted to know about him.

"My young master, Ciel Phantomhive!" Finny explained, lifting his chin in the air. He always loved to talk about who he worked for, he was very proud about his young master.

Haruhi's face scrunched up in thought as behind Finny, the twins started to jokingly throw paper balls at each other. One actually hit Haruhi in the face, causing the brown-eyed boy to glare at them before turning his attention back on Finny. "Ciel Phantomhive? Is he the owner of Funtom Company? Doesn't he design a lot of toys and candy?" Finny couldn't actually believe someone knew about his master's job. Then again, who didn't, Funtom Company was a very large business.

"That's right! He is really nice. The young master actually rescued me," Finny blurt out. In that short moment his eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth. He accidentally spurted something that he didn't want to say out. Oh no, what if Haruhi figured out about his past! Then Finny would never ever be allowed back at Ouran. He would be labeled as a freak!

"Rescued?" He muttered to himself, head tilting to the side. Finny shook his head no, hand still over his mouth. "What do you mean by rescued?" Finny hoped for some miracle to come walking into the room at the moment to stop this conversation. In the short time he met Haruhi, Finny knew that the boy was very smart and could easily read people. He was one of the only people in the world who could tell the twins behind Finny apart. He bet not even Mr. Sebastian could do it… okay, at least not Master Ciel.

_Please stop_, Finny cried in his head. He didn't want one of his only friends outside of the mansion to learn about his strength and his past. He didn't want Haruhi to look at him differently because of what happened to him. Finny just wanted students to look at him like he was a normal person and not some human experiment.

And by some weird luck, the bell rang loudly above Finny, Haruhi and the twins and the teacher walked into the classroom. "Good morning class," he greeted, placing some papers on the desk as the glass replied back in a monotone voice. Finny breathed out in relief, releasing his mouth free from its prison as Haruhi turned to look at the adult.

Finny did too as he took off the cap of his red pen, checking his answers carefully one-by-one. He didn't even see the occasional glances Haruhi sent his way as class continued on. He couldn't read his friends mind that Haruhi wanted to know what happened. All Finny could do was stare out the front of the classroom, mad at himself for blabbering out something Mr. Sebastian didn't want him to say.

Oh how he hoped this mistake wouldn't come back to haunt him.

* * *

**Aww, I always felt bad for Finny with what happened to him... I hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter, I wished I posted it yesterday but I just couldn't... So, review if you enjoyed it or have any ideas of what you want to happen next. Byez byez, Rainpath out!1**


End file.
